Family Ties
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: This was an idea... An idea that we would create a world where your imagination can EXPLODE! Tell us what you think of this idea.
1. Getting to Know You

**Angie: This… This is an experiment. **

**Rosy: We're chockfull of caffeine and it seemed like a good idea at the time.**

**Angie: If you like it, please tell us and we'll keep going. The characters won't make any sense if you don't know the back story. **

**Rosy: This is the Getting to Know You chapter. You know… that thing we were forced to do in Kindergarten? **

**Angie: Let's begin.**

_**Sesshomaru-**_ "InuYasha", Pack Leader_**  
Rin- **_"InuYasha", Alpha Female Mate of Sesshomaru_**  
Inuyasha-**_ "InuYasha", Beta Male_**  
Kagome-**_"InuYasha", Beta Female Mate of Inuyasha_**  
Shippou-**_ "InuYasha", Oldest Adopted Son; Mother and Father dead_**  
Tori- **_"Original Character", Oldest Daughter of Sesshomaru_**  
Yumi-**_ "OC", Second Daughter of Sesshomaru_**  
Inume-**_ "OC", Second Child of Inuyasha_**  
Kagoya-**_ "OC", First Child of Inuyasha_**  
Sasuke-**_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Whole clan killed_**  
Itachi-**_ "Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Killed whole clan_**  
Kisame- **_"Naruto", Itachi's Boyfriend_**  
Naruto- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Judged for something he can't control_**  
Kyuubi- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Banished for being different_**  
Hidan- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Last of his religion _**  
Kakuzu- **_"Naruto", Hidan's Boyfriend_**  
Sasori- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Killed his grandma_**  
Pein- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Almost died for peace_**  
Deidara- **_"Naruto", Sasori's Boyfriend_**  
Hinata- **_"Naruto", Sasuke's Girlfriend  
_**Gaara- **_"Naruto", Adopted by Kagome; Judged for something he can't control_**  
Allen-**_ "D. Grey Man", Adopted by Kagome; We liked him_**  
Kanda- **_"D. Grey Man", Allen's Boyfriend_**  
Edward Elric-**_ "Fullmetal Alchemist", Adopted by Kagome; No parents_**  
Alphonse Elric- **_"Fullmetal Alchemist", Adopted by Kagome; No parents_**  
L Lawliet-**_ "Death Note", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Beyond Birthday- **_"Death Note", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Near- **_"Death Note", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Mello- **_"Death Note", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Matt- **_"Death Note", Mello's Boyfriend_**  
Akira Inugami- **_"Wolf Guy", Adopted by Kagome; Last of his kind_**  
Kenny McCormick-**_ "South Park", Akira's Boyfriend_**  
Ciel Phantomhive- **_"Black Butler", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Sebastian Michaelis- **_"Black Butler", Family Butler_**  
Haru-**_ "OC", Inume's Son_**  
Luna- **_"OC", Inume's Daughter_**  
Yuko - **_"OC", Inume's Daughter_**  
Kenshin- **_"OC", Inume's Mate_**  
Shiro- **_"OC", Sasuke's Son_**  
Takehiko- **_"OC", Sasuke's Son_**  
Akihiko- **_"OC", Sasuke's Son_**  
Len- **_"OC", Inume's Son_**  
Dohwa- **_"OC", Haru's Daughter_**  
Toby- **_"OC", Haru's Son_**  
Hideaki- **_"OC", Haru's Son_**  
Giovanna- **_"OC", Haru's Mate_**  
Amanda- **_"OC", Shiro's Girlfriend_**  
Kiyomi- **_"OC", Shiro's Daughter_**  
Sora- **_"OC", Len's Girlfriend_**  
Hiei- **_"OC", Shiro's Son_**  
Toothless-**_ "How To Train Your Dragon", Toby's Pet  
_**Hiccup- **_"How To Train Your Dragon", Adopted by Kagome; Miserable_**  
Sohma- **_"OC", Haru's Pet_**  
Jareth- **_"OC", Haru's Pet_**  
John-117- **_"Halo", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Ezio Auditore- **_"Assassin's Creed", Adopted by Kagome; Lonely_**  
Altair Ibn Al'Ahad- **_"Assassin's Creed", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Husky-**_ "+Anima", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Cooro- **_"+Anima", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Senri- **_"+Anima", Adopted by Kagome; Orphan_**  
Ludwig-**_ "Hetalia", Adopted by Sesshomaru; Orphan_**  
Gilbert- **_"Hetalia", Adopted by Sesshomaru; Killed his parents_**  
Feliciano- **_"Hetalia", Ludwig's Boyfriend_**  
Matthew- **_"Hetalia", Gilbert's Boyfriend_**  
Erik- **_"Soldier X", Adopted by Kagome; Traumatized _**  
Tamara- **_"Soldier X", Erik's Girlfriend_**  
Dominik- **_"Suicide Room", Adopted by Kagome; Abused drugs  
_**Shouma- **_"OC", Dominik's Boyfriend  
_**Soul Evans- **_"Soul Eater", Adopted by Kagome; Neglected  
_**Crona- **_"Soul Eater", Adopted by Kagome; Neglected_**  
Stein-**_ "Soul Eater", Family Doctor_**  
Death the Kid-**_ "Soul Eater", Adopted by Kagome; We liked him

_**Names-**_ "Where They Are From", Relationship; Why we got them if they were adopted

**Rosy: So this will be updated regularly because we adopt characters like crazy.**

**Angie: Even if we don't know where they're from. **

**Rosy: Like Kenny. I don't like South Park. But our version of Kenny is slightly different.**

**Angie: Or Husky. Even though he's my character… You'd understand if you knew…**

**Rosy: These are actually games me and Angie play when we're bored. Kinda like role playing, but less dirty. Sometimes. HEY! We're close! … We're really bros now…**

**Angie: SUPER BEST FRIENDS!**

**Rosy: FYI Angie is a cuddler…..**

**Angie:… shut up…**

**Rosy: So tell us if you want to hear some stories about our "Family". We'll put up a couple samples.**

**Angie: We love you!**


	2. Amanda and Shiro Story 1: A Fight

**Rosy: QUICK SIDE NOTE! These are not in any particular order and they don't have any particular story line. Some of them will connect. Others won't. Sorry. It's how our brains work. We own nothing. If you want us to add a character comment and we'll see what we can do. We know most of the characters pretty well, but we like to add our own twists. Enjoy! Hopefully….**

**Story 1: A Fight, Shiro and Amanda**

Amanda is sitting on the bed, her hands folded tightly in her lap. Her gaze set intently on the intertwined digits. Her short hair unkempt from just waking up, dark thoughts circulating in her brain. Shiro is lying on the bed, not too far from her. His arm thrown lazily over his belly and the other thrown across the pillows where Amanda's head had been not moments before.

"Shiro… I need a hug," Amanda says quietly, just barely glancing back at him. Shiro takes a deep breath before popping his neck. He sits up and pulls her onto his lap, so he can hold her tightly. She buries her face in his shoulder, taking in his warmth. A strange calm flowing over her.

"You know… I think I hate you less," she mutters innocently. Shiro blinks, pain lancing at his heart. He almost chokes.

"W-what?" She picks at his shirt silently, just thinking about how nice and warm he is.

"You hate me?" He continues, sounding wounded.

"No. Weren't you listening?" She glares at him. Her bipolar tendencies showing.

"Yes, I was. You said you hated me less," he retorts angrily as he glares back. Pain reflecting in his dark eyes.

"Exactly!" She pulls away violently, "Don't you glare at me!"

"That doesn't mean you don't hate me!" He stands up abruptly.

"I just said I don't!" She exclaims, smacking him in the arm. He pinches the bridge of his nose, his mind reeling into a dark place.

"This whole time… with Hiei… and the twenty years of being a couple before him… You say you _hate_ me a _little_ less?!"

"Not a little!" She crosses her arms angrily, not understanding why he's getting so mad.

"What does it matter?! Were you just playing with me this entire time?! Have I meant nothing to you?!" He throws his arms up in exasperation and steps closer so their noses are barely touching.

"Are you crazy?! Don't accuse me of things, you jerk!" Tears well in her forest green eyes.

"Then how can you say you hate me less when I've been telling you the exact opposite for years?!" He grabs her shoulder roughly, anger coursing through his veins. Clouding his mind.

"Because they're both true!" She smacks him again, "Stop yelling at me!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" He grabs her wrists, hard, but not hard enough to cause damage, "Stop smacking me!"

"It makes perfect sense." The urge to cry gets stronger, "Stop yelling at me, you ass." He lets her go and pinches the bridge of his nose once again, walking briskly out of the room. She reaches for a pillow and throws it at him as he leaves.

"Where are you going, jerk?"

"I'm going to think!" He runs down the hall and disappears in the many corridors of the mansion. Amanda slams the door shut and locks it. Thinking ahead, she locks the windows as well before lying in bed. She turns onto her stomach and screams into the mattress. Hours later, Shiro returns, prior experiences left him prepared and he unlocks the door. Amanda sits up and throws the rest of the pillows at him. He catches the one aimed straight at his face.

She scream shrilly, "Oh you insensitive…" She flounders for an insult. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW!"

"I'm the insensitive one?!" Amanda flops back on to the bed and covers her face with the covers. He lies on his back next to her, a scowl etched on his face. She sniffles. His expression softens.

"Amy…"

"Don't…" She scoots away from his outstretched hand.

"Amy… we have to talk about this," he says quietly, watching her bury herself deeper under the blankets.

"I don't want to…" Her voice muffled by the covers. Shiro looks away from her form.

"I don't want to either…" She stays quiet. A few moments later, she peeks out from under the blankets. Her throat closes when she sees the look of total heartbreak on his face. She reaches out and clutches his shirt tightly. He tightens his jaw and looks down at her slowly. She gazes at her hand gripping his shirt.

"Don't make that face… please…" She sobs quietly, "I'm sorry…" Shiro turns over and wraps her up, blankets and all, in his arms.

"Do you really hate me?" She buries her face in his chest.

"No way…" Tears soak his shirt. He nuzzles the top of her head. She breathes shakily and hugs him tightly. He kisses her hair softly.

"I'm sorry I got angry," he mutters. She tightens her grip on him.

"You yelled at me…"

"I'm sorry… I was hurt…"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." She tilts her head back to look up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I know… You never mean to." He rubs her back soothingly. She's quiet as she smooths the wrinkles on his shirt. He kisses her forehead tenderly. She buries her face back into his chest.\

"I love you, Shiro. For real. I could never use you. You always make me happy." He smiles and pulls her tighter against him.

"I love you too Amy." She smiles against his chest. He curls his body around her smaller form. She wiggles to get more comfortable and says teasingly, "I never expected such a serious looking guy could be a cuddler." He grins and nuzzles her hair again.

"I blame Haru." She tilts her head back.

"Mm?"

"We'd cuddled a lot when we were younger. It's a habit now."

"Aww. How tute." She bops his nose with a finger and throws her leg over his waist. He moves his head down to her shoulder and buries his nose into her neck. She hums and hugs his head. He falls asleep against her shoulder. Amanda stays up to play with his hair. He sighs happily in his sleep. She carefully untangles their limbs and moves to get out of bed. Shiro wakes up and whines groggily, "No. Don't leave."

"I'm going to go shower, handsome." She leans over and hugs his head. She looks down at him suggestively, "Wanna join me?"

"Yes." He opens his eyes. She lets him go and gets up. "Well hurry up." She walks into the bathroom. He gets up hurriedly and follows. She starts a bubble bath and undresses slowly. She glances back at him as she bends over to pull off her pants. He tilts his head to watch her before undressing himself. She finishes and turns to him. She puts her hands behind her back and looks down shyly. He moves forward and tugs her to him so she's flush against his chest. She's wraps her arms around him and kisses his chest. He picks her up bridal style and sets her in the bath before getting in behind her. She looks up at him.

"You're pretty hot naked."

"So are you," he replies with a smirk. She grabs his hand and nips at his fingertips.

"Thank you." He kisses up her shoulder.

"I love you." Amanda leans back against his chest.

"I know. I love you too." He kisses up to her ear.

"You're very beautiful." She bites her lip.

"Shiro…" He nuzzles her hair. She turns and kisses him. He kisses her back softly, cradling her face in his hands. She tangles her fingers in his hair and turns her body so she's straddling him. He runs his hands down her back slowly. She kisses his cheek. He turns his head so she'll get his lips instead, but at the last minute, she pulls back.

"No freebies, baby." She nips his chin. He grabs her chin and leans in to kiss her. She struggles, "Hey!" Shiro pouts.

"Why noooot? I haven't kissed you all day and now you won't let me," he mumbles.

"I said no freebies. And I just kissed you."

"Gimme more kisses…" He leans forward, but she leans back as far as she could. She grins teasingly at him, "Nuh uh." He pouts and sulks at her.

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"What'll I get in return?" She tilts her head cutely. He shrugs nonchalantly.

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever?" She pecks him playfully. He pecks her back.

"Anything and everything." She nibbles on his lips.

"Even shoe shopping?" She says deceptively sweet.

"Of course." He groans quietly. She grins and leans down to bite his neck softly.

"Those sexy LoveLace heels I fell in love with?"

"Anything." He tilts his head back to give her better access. She sucks on his pulse point.

"Oh goodie. You're so good to me my darling husband." He groans.

"I only want the best for you." She smiles happily and returns the favor….For hours.

-scene skip-

Shiro turns the hot water on once they are done so they can really bathe. She washes and hums cheerfully. Spirits high after their little activity. He takes the shampoo and starts washing her hair. She looks back at him heatedly.

"Careful I might get frisky again." He shrugs and kisses her shoulder softly.

"I am indeed a man. I wouldn't mind." She presses against him and wiggles her rear.

"Then hurry up"

-scene skip-

Amanda lies against him bonelessly. "Love you." Shiro picks her up and lays her in their bed.

"Love you too. So much." Her head lolls and she smiles up at him softly.

"Can't feel my legs you evil, evil man." He covers them with the blankets and curls around her protectively.

"…You wanted me to be rough."

"I love it when you're rough. I become womanly goo." He grins lazily eyes drifting down her body.

"Not just figuratively either…"

"Nope. You make me so wet." She giggles tiredly. He nuzzles her neck and yawns. She sighs contently and tangles her fingers in his hair. "You feel so good." Shiro smiles softly.

"So do you." Amanda yawns.

"When I wake up, you're spoiling me."

"I can't help myself. I know you love them and then I see a perfect pair just for you and I have to get them," Shiro mutters tiredly.

"And I'm sure it has nothing to do with how sexy they make my legs look."

"It does, but mostly has to do with your love of shoes." She smiles softly and kisses him. He smiles back. She curls against his chest and succumbs to sleep. He follows soon after.

A few hours later, she wakes up. The shoes she wanted are sitting next to her face. She squeals excitedly and hugs them, quickly sitting up. "Oh you're even more beautiful in person!" Shiro walks in from the bathroom with a towel on his head. She's already tugging on the heels, her cheeks pink with excitement. Shiro raises a dark eyebrow at her.

"Just going to wear shoes today?" he asks, teasingly.

"Don't kill my buzz." She walks back and forth in her new heels, getting a feel for them.

"You realize you're naked and I'm a very awake man right now."

"Oh get thee behind me. You bad influence." Shiro grabs her hips from behind.

"I'm behind you now." She ignores him as she admires her shoes. He pouts and flops on to the bed. She giggles happily and flops on top of him. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He wraps his arms around her lazily. She leans down and kisses his chest. He smiles, "I knew you would be happy when you saw them. You wanted them badly enough."

"Oh yes I did." She sits up on his hips, "and I'm very very thankful."

"How thankful?" He asks, grinning at her.

"Super thankful." She runs her hands down his chest. He flips them over, so she's beneath him.

"Extremely thankful?"

"Oh yeah. Extremely," she wraps her legs around his waist, "I mean I got these super cute shoes."

"You can keep them on," he says as he kisses down her collar bone.

"Planned on it," she arches into his kisses. "Don't tease me, baby."

-scene skip-

Amanda blows some hair from her face and looks up at him. "Um. Wow." Shiro smirks down at her.

"Good enough for you?" She rolls her eyes at him.

"Do I even look up for another round?" Shiro lifts her leg, ignoring her, and kisses her knee.

"No, but I can still touch." She bites her lip.

"Ahh. Shiro…" He kisses down to her ankle and unties her shoe with care. She wiggles her toes once they're free. "Aww my babies." He does the same to the other foot. She waves to her shoes. "I'll miss you!"

"You can wear them at any time. Cuddle with me," he moves up on the bed so he can pull her closer. She tugs at him so he lies his head on her shoulder.

"Ok, you big teddy bear." Shiro nuzzles her.

"You're soft."

"Are. You. Calling. Me. Fat!" Amanda shoves at him. He stays in his spot, ignoring the shove.

"No. Smooth and creamy and soft." She calms down.

"So… Not fat?"

"You're far from fat. But I would love you even if you were." She pushes at him again.

"Get off me, you jerk! I have to pee really bad…" Shiro sighs and rolls off of her.

"You don't have to insult me." She gets up and hurries to the bathroom.

"It's too much fun. The face you make is adorable," she says from the bathroom.

"What face? I make a face?" he asks, making a face. She comes back and lies on the bed. She hugs a pillow.

"Yeah. You do. Shiro. If I was pregnant again I want to name it Kiyomi." He looks at her, a mix of surprise and curiosity on his face.

"That's a nice name."

"Yeah. I want a girl cause there are too many damn boys in this house. It means pure beauty. Isn't that cute?" He smiles.

"It's a perfect name for a girl. I can't guarantee a girl gene cause of my clan background. We have mostly boys…"

"I better have a girl. Someone to spoil with shoes." She swings her legs in the air childishly. Shiro closes his eyes.

"I can try."

"Do you think it's been three minutes?" she asks impatiently.

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. Gotta pee again." She pecks him and hurries into the bathroom. Shiro lies there confused. Her squeal echoes from the bathroom. He gets up and knocks hesitantly on the door.

"You ok?"

"None of your business!" She throws away the pregnancy test and opens the door, grinning. He tilts his head, curious.

"What's with the grin?"

"None of your beeswax. Right now at least."

"Tell meeeeeee…"

"If you keep bugging me, I'll withhold sex." He quiets, a small pout on his lips. She pats his cheek. "I'll give you a hint."

"That would be nice of you, love."

"I really want jalapeno poppers wrapped in bacon." Shiro makes a disturbed face.

"Nasty…" Amanda pokes his cheek.

"Yep." He gets dressed and goes to get her what she wanted. She waits for him to go down the stairs before she runs to go see Stein. He's sitting in his roller chair, twisting his screw. "You were right. I'm preggers. I need to know how far along."

Stein gestures to the operation table in the middle of the room with his free hand, twisting in the opposite direction now. "Sit. I have to adjust my sanity."

"Uh… yeah, sure. Adjust away." She sits on the table. "Make it fast though. Shiro's busy getting me snacks." Stein finds the perfect adjustment and gets his ultrasound ready to check her belly. He lifts her shirt up so her stomach is available. He spreads the gel then presses the ultrasound to her stomach. He looks up at the screen with a blank face. Amanda flinches.

"Ah! Cold!"

"Sorry," he says, blandly. He keeps staring at the screen. "I'd say… about six weeks."

"Ok. Great. Thanks." Stein cleans off the gel so Amanda can get up. She pats his head before running back to her and Shiro's room. Stein's face scrunches in thought.

"Interesting…"

Shiro comes into the room a little after Amanda gets back. He has a tray of her snacks. She's sitting innocently, but is breathing hard from running back to the room. "Oh. Hey."

He hands her the tray of jalapeno poppers wrapped in bacon. "Hey." She makes a happy noise and takes a bite of one. She moans in appreciation. Shiro makes a grossed out face. She laughs at him and holds one out. "Come on. Try it. They're delicious."

"No, thanks." Amanda shrugs and eats it. Shiro lies down on the bed next to her. She finishes the poppers and puts the tray on the bedside table. She moves to sit on his stomach.

"So, I'm pregnant again."

He blinks, letting it sink in before his eyes widen, "You're pregnant?!" She nods and looks at her hair in the mirror by the dresser.

"Gah. My hair is all kinds of tangled." Shiro sits up so she slides down into his lap.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

"Stein said six weeks." She grabs his arm and wraps it around her. "Just thought I was hungry." He puts his head on her chest.

"Wow… Two children… You literally have a human being growing inside you."

"Yep. Well… right now it's like a bean." Amanda plays with a strand of his hair. He nuzzles her.

"You're going to be moody again."

"You freaking betcha. You better not yell at me." She tugs on the strand wrapped around her finger.

"I won't. Not for being moody. Just don't be mean to me."

"Just for the record, I hate hurting you…" She hugs his head and scratches his back. He smiles and pulls away to kiss her. She giggles evilly and deepens the kiss. He gropes her rear. She moans quietly and bites his lip. Shiro jerks away from her violently.

"They burn!" She tries to yank him back.

"No. Kiss me, you jerk." He pants.

"It burns! It's hot! Spicy! Don't like spicy!" Amanda frowns and gets up.

"Fine. I'll go take care of my pregnant self." Shiro pulls her back and licks at his lips until the spicy tingle subsides. She crosses her arms annoyed. He lies his head on her shoulder.

"You did that on purpose." She blushes.

"Maybe a little…" He tilts her head towards him and kisses her tender. She nibbles on his lips.

"Shiro, I'm horny." He chuckles.

-scene skip-

Amanda clings to him and hums appreciatively. He nuzzles her head. She flicks his nipple and laughs. He jumps.

"Hey! That… felt really weird." She kisses the nub.

"Sorry." She sits up and stretches, "I'm all sticky." Shiro shrugs, a small smirk forming tiredly on his face.

"Good. Semen is the best kind of exfoliating product. Only works until after it's dry though." She smacks his chest.

"Perv." She rubs where she smacked him. He grabs her hand and shrugs, muttering about how it was true. She looks down at him. He pecks her on the lips. She hums and lies on top of him. He wraps his arms around her. She draws on his chest. "I think a brief nap is in order. You've been molesting me none stop."

"It's cause you're sexy."

"Yeah… right. Don't forget you have seriously bad eyesight." She laughs quietly. He nuzzles her and yawns.

"Not when I'm this close." She kisses his chest.

"G'night."


End file.
